Working With Old Friends
by Cathedryl14
Summary: Gibbs and the gang have to save old buddies of Gibbs with the help of the Winchesters.


The Nameless Game

Episode 1002

By

Natalie Penzien

InuNnana and I were in the game room, talking about some stupid thing, when we heard a feminine scream from inside the dining hall of the bar/club that our family owns and runs.

"What's wron," I started to ask Mikayellan the only other person in the club when I noticed a body. It was a man, 5'1, raven haired, Caucasian, blue eyes, they were open, and he had dog-tags. I carefully went over to him and looked at them. "Lieutenant Corporal Michael William Jackson United States Marine Corps. I need to call an old friend, he works with NCIS." I said. "NCIS," InuNnana asked. "Naval Criminal Investigative Services," I replied.

I called my old friend as Sora, Kiyko, Zuko, Kagome, and InuYasha came into the room. "What happened," Sora asked. "Don't know yet," I said "but I'm calling Gibbs now." "He's Navy," Sora asked. "Marine," I replied.

Two hours later Gibbs and his team showed up. Sora and I had made a perimeter and told our morning costumers that we were closed until further notice. Also I had taken my finger prints because I had to touch the dog tags to find out who our dead guy was. "Well hello. I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozo. Who are you?" Tony asked. "I'm way too old for you. I'm married and I'm an old friend of…Gibbs hello," I replied as I saw Gibbs come into my club. "Hello Cath. DiNozo what are you supposed to be doing," Gibbs said. "Getting witness statements boss," Tony said leaving to talk to Mikayellan. "It's so good to see you again L.J.," I said to Gibbs. "Good to see you to Cath. Do you have any idea how this guy got into your club last night. Also is Sora, Sam, or Dean here," Gibbs asked me. "Well, InuNnana and I were here all night and I never locked the door so that answers your first question. Yes Sora is here, he is my husband, and Sam called saying he and Dean are coming to visit, Cass is coming too," I replied. "Ok," Gibbs said when we heard a shout. "OMG! Your outfit is like totally amazingly cool girl. Who does your shopping? And where did you get those realistic dog ears," a new voice asked Inu. Jethro and I ran over. I grabbed Inu before she could say that her ears are real and that her "aunt" Alice does her shopping, well everyone's shopping. "Abby! Leave the poor girl alone," Gibbs said to the new voice. "So this is the famous Abby," I asked. "Now you young lady go and put your hat on. I know that they have worked with the Winchesters, but that doesn't mean she'll take in your heritage, or mine very kindly," I whispered in Inu ear. "Gibbs, hello. Do you know who this beautiful woman is," Abby asked. "My wife. Hi LJ, how's work been? Heard your team has to know 'bout the supe stuff now, huh," Sora said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms round my waist. "Hi Sora, yeah they know and Abby has taken to it swimmingly, so has Ziva, but Tony and McGee still don't want to believe," Gibbs sighed. "Hello still standing here," Abby said jumping up and down.

"Please move Tony, I need to get to the body," the M.E. said. "Sorry Ducky, I was getting a witness statement," he replied. "Donald Mallard, It's me Cathedryl VanHellsing," I said when I heard that old nickname. "Cathedryl! Oh it's so good to see you, Jethro is here too," Ducky replied. "Yeah, I know I've already talked to him. Sora is here too, they're catching up. I still have to say my condolences, I couldn't get away from "work" to go to Shannon and Kelly's funeral," I said sadly. "Well, we never knew those two, but we're here to talk to him anyway," a voice from behind said. "Dean Winchester, and Sam too," Duck and I said at the same time. "Deany-Bear and Sammy-Pooh, hi," Abby yelled. The boys grimaced at her nicknames. "Abby leave them alone," a stern voice said from right behind me. I jumped and turned to see an old friend. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, don't go sneaking up on people that you can't boss around," I scolded "Sorry Cath, couldn't help it," Gibbs replied sheepishly, shocking Tony and Abbs, as she said her nickname was to InuNnana when they meet. "Yes you could have stopped yourself from scaring my wife LJ," Sora said as he came up from behind Gibbs to wrap his arms around my waist in a hug again. "What is going on here," asked two people I didn't know, and Casstiel, Kiyko, Zuko, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward, who just came into the club. "Nothing guys, just a reunion over a dead marine," I said sarcastically. "Ziva David and Timothy McGee, why are these civvies on my crime site," Gibbs asked. "Relax Gibbs, they know me, 'corse you know Cass, Kiyko, and Zuko already," I said to him. "Ok, Duck, get the body out of here, Tony you finished the pictures right," Gibbs said. "Yes," they both replied. "Ok, if you have everything you need, I can clean up my club, and be open by the weekend right, because Friday is our Goth night," I asked Gibbs. "Yes," he replied. "Gibbs can I have Friday off, so that I can come here," Abbs asked. "I'm fine with it," Gibbs said. "Cool, I'll let you in myself," I said.

When Friday came around the club was back good as new, and I had just let Abby in early so that I could show her around the place so that she knew her way around in case we got separated, so she won't get lost. "Wow, how many acres is this place," Abby asked me. "12 acres," I replied. Later that night there was a loud scream.

Gibbs had just got to my club when we heard a scream. We ran to where it came from to find Abby with an arrow in her leg. "Move out of the way," I called as Gibbs and I ran to Abby. "Look guys, there's a note for you Cathedryl," Abby said when we got there. "I'll look at it in a sec. If you saw or think you saw anything go over to the left side window, the rest please go to some other place in here," I said. "Ok," I said when everyone was away from us, "I'm going to take out the arrow." I broke off the arrow tip and pulled the body out, it went through her bone. "I know what you are. If you don't go back where you came from, I'll tell the whole world, and that won't be the only body you find in your "club"" I read out loud "Ok, I can tell who wrote this because he works here, is working tonight, and he is a bow hunter," I told Gibbs as I walked over to the bar room. "Lazarus Kapincky, you're under arrest for the murder of Lieutenant Corporal Michael William Jackson, the shooting of Abigail Scuito, and for the threatening of Cathedryl VanHellsing," Gibbs said as he cuffed Lazarus. "I'm not the only one you'll see. I'm not alone, there are more than 100 of us waiting to tell the world you're a," he said before he was knocked out by my right hook. "Well, if he's telling the truth Jethro, I hope no more innocent people die because of it, people I don't even know,' I said to Gibbs as I shut down the club early that night because I had healing to do. The next time though, I knew I wasn't going to be so lucky.


End file.
